disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark World
The Dark World is a group of alternate forms of stages in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. It can be accessed via the Dark Dimensional Guide, Friday MK II. In order to utilize her abilities, the player must first find switches scattered all over Holt. They are not visible. Then, the player must fight Friday Mk II to receive her assistance. Note that in the PSP port, Dark Hero Days, the player can also unlock the Dark World during Axel Mode by hitting the hidden switches in Axel's Netherworld just as in the normal story. (Albeit with different locations.) Friday MK II will appear standing next to the Director when you wish to go to these stages. However, the only Dark World variant stages accessible are the ones played in Axel Mode. You must begin a new game or cycle as Adell in order to gain access to the normal Dark World Stages. Unlocking the Dark World First the player must hit the switches in Holt Village if they wish for Friday MK II to appear. The switches are located as directed: *Behind the Item Worlder, near the door she is standing by. (Look for the 2 out-of-place barrels near the back door of Adell's House to use as a landmark. The switch is on the door nearby.) *Behind the obelisk near the Dark Assembly Knight. (Jump past the obelisk and examine it's backside. The notification should pop up.) *On the backside of one of the walls on the bridge the spinning Orc is standing on. (Using the Orc as a landmark, head northwest of him and jump past the wall boundary. Examine the wall.) *The southeast corner of the entire map. Look at the ground, you will see some tiles that have the basic Holt Village ground texture surrounding a tile that has a different texture , the switch is in the tile with the different texture. (Friday MK II will appear near the tree nearest to this spot.) *Behind the house Zommie III is in front of. (Examine the back door.) Friday MK II will appear at the location of the southeastern: switch upon pressing all five. You'll know if this has occurred when the "An Eerie Shadow has descended upon Holt Village!" window appears. Talk to Friday MK II five times, and she will ask if you wish to accept her trial upon the sixth time. She will ask you once more. Choose accept in order to fight her. Friday Mk II is a level 100 enemy, so the player should only defeat her if they can at least finish the main story. Upon defeating her, she will stand next to Friday, offering access to the first stage to become familiar with the Dark World mechanics. Note: Be careful when battling Friday MK II, as the Village Healer or other representatives may jump into the fray, being killed in the process. If this happens, a grave will appear in place of the killed ally (much like Proxies in Disgaea 1) and their functions will be inaccessible. If the Healer dies, for example, you can't heal your troops post-battle. If this happens, save and reload your game. Every killed representative will be alive and well, their functions restored. Unlocking levels Adell Mode Axel Mode The Dark Sun The Dark Sun is what governs this world. It has random effects depending on the level. These can be viewed in combat by looking at the Dark Sun Report to see its rotation with the Square button (X on an empty square in the PSP remake) or the Sun Report button on the menu. Many of these effects are negative, such as damage or Status Ailments, but a few are beneficial. The Dark Sun can be destroyed by choosing the "Ascend" command in a character's menu. Its HP can be seen underneath the Bonus gauge. Even if a character fails to destroy the Dark Sun, they can still lower its HP. The number of stars (As well as the sun's facial expression) seen in the beginning of the stage shows how hard the Dark Sun is to destroy. This ranges from 1 star (Weakest, calm face) to 50 stars (Strongest, extremely angry face). Features and Hindrances The Dark World has access to a unique Geo Effect only seen here as well as two extra Dark Sun annoyances. The "Game Over" Geo Effect Any character (Ally, enemy, or even Cell Phone NPC) that is on this panel upon the end of the Enemy's turn will automatically cause the game to end. "Game Over" can also be a possible effect on the Dark Sun's schedule. (Technically, this effect is not unique to the Dark World: it is also seen in Axel Mode, but it appears only here in the original game.) Ascend The command that was question marks in the normal world is finally accessible. The "Ascend" command allows the character in question to sacrifice their life to destroy the Dark Sun. (They will count as killed for the battle's duration.) If an enemy ascends, it is a sacrifice to the Dark Sun, the other enemies' levels increasing according to that of the sacrifice. (EX: A level 2 enemy ascends, the enemies' level would increase by 2.) Note that characters with Felonies power the enemies in a similar way if they ascend, powering enemies up by their Felony Count total rather than their level. Curse The "Curse" effect is a negative effect imposed by the Dark Sun. Any character afflicted will have 10 turns before they are killed for the battle's duration. There is no cure or way around it, aside from clearing the stage before the curse takes effect. Category:Terms